sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG050
"Signers of Altomare - Part 1" is the 50th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline The Twin Sacred Dragons of Elemental Academy, Jason and Posie, begin their duel against Masaharu and Natsuki of the famed Team Kaminari of eastern Japan. As every one shows off their strength to each other, both Jason and Posie pull off new combos that were never before seen in their previous matches. Featured Duels Turn 1 (Natsuki) Jason: 1 SPC; Posie; 1 SPC; Natsuki: 1 SPC; Masaharu: 1 SPC *Natsuki draws a card *Summons (1800/300); uses its effect to add a "HERO" to her hand. *Sets two cards and ends. Turn 2 (Jason) Jason: 2 SPC; Posie; 2 SPC; Natsuki: 2 SPC; Masaharu: 2 SPC *Jason draws a card *Activates , discarding 1 card ( to raise his SPC by 2 (Jason: SPC 2 -> SPC 4) *Summons Elemental Hero Striker (1700/1200). *Activates , Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand as he has 4 or more SPC. Jason summons Lightning Resonator (1200/'400'). *Jason tunes his Level 4 Striker and Level 3 Lightning Resonator to Synchro Summon Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2800/2300). Due to Lightning Resonator's effect, Golden Dreamlight Dragon gains 1000 ATK and 500 DEF since it's a LIGHT monster (3800/2800). The effect of Striker allows Dreamlight Dragon to deal piercing damage. *Due to Dreamlight's effect, Jason Special Summons (2500/2000) and has it treated as being properly Synchro Summoned. *Jason sets a face-down and ends. Turn 3 (Masaharu) Jason: 5 SPC; Posie; 3 SPC; Natsuki: 3 SPC; Masaharu: 3 SPC *Masaharu draws a card. *Summons (2000/1200) *Sets two face-down cards and ends. Turn 4 (Posie) Jason: 6 SPC; Posie; 4 SPC; Natsuki: 4 SPC; Masaharu: 4 SPC *Posie draws a card. *Activates Speed Spell - Ascending Synchro, selecting a Synchro Monster on the field and sending the proper materials to the Graveyard to summon one of the same Level. She chooses Jason's Dreamlight Dragon and sends the Level 4 and Level 3 to the Graveyard and Synchro Summons Icy Storm Dragon (2500/2100). Due to its effect, she distributes an Ice counter onto each of their monsters (Golden Dreamlight Dragon: ATK 3300 -> 4000), Stardust Dragon (ATK 2500 -> 3300), Icy Storm Dragon (ATK 2500 -> 3300). *Summons Striker Guard of the Ice Barrier (1400/1200) *Activates its effect, allowing Posie to banish it along with a non-Tuner "Ice Barrier" in her Graveyard to Synchro Summon another monster at the cost of not being able to attack with it this turn (which is moot due to it being a Tag Team Battle Royal duel) **Posie banishes the Level 4 Striker Guard along with the Level 4 Sacred Spirit to Synchro Summon Hyoreon, Lion Ruler of the Ice Barrier (2900/2100). *Posie sets two face-down cards and ends. Turn 5 (Natsuki) Jason: 7 SPC; Posie; 5 SPC; Natsuki: 5 SPC; Masaharu: 5 SPC *Natsuki draws a card. *Summons (1500/1200) *Activates , fusing the Ocean and Stratos on her field to Fusion Summon (2500/2000). Because of its effect, it gains 500 ATK for every other WATER monster on the field. Posie has 2 WATER monsters (Zero: ATK 2500 -> 3500) *Jason activates his face-down Hero Vortex Fusion, allowing him to forcibly fuse an "Elemental Hero" monster in his hand or field with a monster his opponent controls by banishing 2 Heroes in the graveyard (He banishes Voltic and Striker) *Jason fuses Elemental Hero Sakura from his Deck along with Natsuki's Absolute Zero to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Torrential Sakura (2900/2300). *Absolute Zero's effect activates, destroying all of Team Sakura's monsters. **Golden Dreamlight Dragon's effect activates, prohibiting any of Jason or Posie's monsters to be destroyed. *Natsuki activates , allowing her to gain Life Points equal to the total number of monsters x 400 points. There are 6 (Golden Dreamlight, Hyoreon, Stardust Dragon, Icy Storm Dragon, Elemental Hero Torrential Sakura and Mist Valley Falcon), so she gains 2400 LP (Natsuki: LP 8000 -> LP 10400) *Natsuki ends turn. To be continued in next chapter. Trivia *This chapter's name (along with the rest of the chapters within this duel) is a reference to Alto Mare from the Pokemon series. (It may also be foreshadowing the events of Season 2, as well as future Signers.) *Unlike other chapters with multiple parts, this chapter uses Dai Isshou (1st chapter) to break it up instead of the usual "Part (number)" Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters